


adventures in baby-sitting

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi baby-sits for Koyama.





	adventures in baby-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Sorry for being so late tonight,” Koyama says for the seventh time since they’d left his place. “It was supposed to be a short meeting, but you know how us old men get when we drink.”

“You’re not old, Kei-chan,” Tegoshi says from the passenger seat, giving him a half-hearted punch to the arm. “You’re only three years older than me.”

“It feels so much more older when you have a six-year-old child,” Koyama mutters, but he’s smiling as he fondly thinks of his son. “It seems like a lifetime ago when we were young and free.”

“I’m still young and free,” Tegoshi contests, grinning as they approach the university campus. “Even when I graduate and get a job, I don’t ever want to be old and boring.”

“I think it’s impossible for you to be boring,” Koyama says with a laugh.

Tegoshi laughs. “That’s probably true.”

They ride the rest of the way in silence, Koyama squeezing the steering wheel while Tegoshi looks for his keys. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous; he hadn’t had a drop to drink, knowing he had to come home to his son and drive his baby-sitter and childhood friend home afterwards. Tegoshi doesn’t look any different than usual, but then again he’s always seemed to sparkle in Koyama’s eyes.

“Ugh, that bitch is home,” Tegoshi grumbles as they approach the student housing he shares with another longtime friend of theirs.

“I thought you liked Shigemi-chan?” Koyama teases, expecting the disgusted look on Tegoshi’s face. “Oh, come on, you act like you two didn’t sneak over to my place in high school and-”

“Please don’t remind me of that,” Tegoshi says dryly. “If anything, I can thank her for completely turning me off women.”

“Oh, really?” Koyama inquires, sounding much more interested than he should be, honestly. He’s not that straight himself, despite having a child, but he hasn’t had many opportunities to act on it.

“Yeah, there was this guy, Massu,” Tegoshi says dismissively. “He’s a dropout, but I don’t hold that against him. It was nothing serious, though.”

“It’s usually not, with you,” Koyama jokes, and Tegoshi shrugs in agreement. “Thanks again for baby-sitting, Yuuya-kun. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Tegoshi replies as he starts to reach for his seat belt. “I don’t mind at all. Your kid is cool and fun to hang out with.”

Koyama beams with pride, smiling so hard that he doesn’t notice Tegoshi’s struggle at first. “Is it stuck?” he asks carefully. “Sometimes it sticks.”

“Yeah, I think it is.” Tegoshi huffs as he tries to pull the belt from the buckle, but to no avail. “Maybe I can just crawl out of it.”

“Nah, I’ll get it,” Koyama offers, stretching across the console to get a good grip on the belt. His hand covers Tegoshi’s on the buckle, both of their thumbs pushing the button as hard as they can while Koyama pulls on the belt and tries not to bang his head against Tegoshi’s in the process.

It doesn’t occur to him how close they actually are until Koyama looks up and finds himself millimeters away from Tegoshi’s face, which regards him blankly. He just smiles and uses more force, grunting a little as the damn thing finally gives and sends him crashing on top of Tegoshi, who receives Koyama’s weight on his lap with an ‘oof’.

“Ah, sorry,” Koyama rushes to say, scrambling to get up and back into his seat, but he’s halted by a hand on his shoulder. He turns to look down, finding Tegoshi watching him curiously, and he doesn’t resist when that hand pulls him closer, his eyes falling shut when he feels lips on his.

Tegoshi kisses him pointedly and there’s nothing accidental about it, his lips pressing against Koyama’s over and over as he slowly pries them apart. Koyama obliges, too shocked to do anything but follow his lead, at least until Tegoshi starts to nudge him further on top of him.

“Yuuya-kun,” Koyama whispers between kisses. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“Sure it is,” Tegoshi replies, then reaches to the side to pull a lever that sends them both crashing horizontal. “Oops.”

“You were never subtle,” Koyama recalls, and Tegoshi smiles against his lips.

“Subtle enough for you to not notice,” Tegoshi says, following his words with a hot tongue tracing Koyama’s lips. “You’re so hot, Kei-chan. I’ve wanted you for years.”

“Really?” Koyama asks again, feeling kind of dumb and very, very turned on from Tegoshi’s voice and the way he’s trying to pull Koyama down against him. He gives in, gasping at the hard body beneath his, and Tegoshi’s soft moan goes right between his legs. “I wish you would have told me.”

“Me, too,” Tegoshi replies, sounding a tiny bit apologetic as he loops his arms around Koyama and lifts his knees for Koyama to fall between them. “I’ll make it up to you now.”

“Now?” Koyama repeats, a small squeak in his voice. “Here? You don’t want to go inside, or even back to my place-”

“Here,” Tegoshi cuts him off, rocking upwards and, yeah, Koyama thinks ‘here’ is good enough. He crushes their mouths together, kissing him fiercely as he reaches for Tegoshi’s belt and has a much easier time unbuckling this one. He hesitates once Tegoshi’s pants are open, gathering the courage to take the next step, and Tegoshi’s the one to grab his wrist and urge him further.

Tegoshi’s cock is hot and hard in his hand, moving through the funnel of his fingers from the automatic thrust of Tegoshi’s hips and accompanied by more of those soft moans that have Koyama letting go of his inhibitions and giving them what they both want. Tegoshi’s pants and boxers slide easily off of one leg and he wraps it around Koyama’s waist, pulling a small tube and a foil packet from his pocket and Koyama raises an eyebrow as he accepts it.

“You never know when your first boy crush is going to fall into your lap,” Tegoshi explains pointedly, and Koyama feels something swimming in his heart. He’s only done this once, but Tegoshi’s very receptive and very _vocal_ and it’s easy to work him open, pushing slick fingers in and out of him until Tegoshi’s pushing back against them and begging for Koyama to be inside him.

“Yuuya-kun,” Koyama gets out as he kneels awkwardly on the edge of the seat, Tegoshi’s legs in the air with his clothes hanging off one of them and his lower half exposed for Koyama’s taking. “Is this nothing serious, too?”

“No,” Tegoshi answers, lifting a shaky hand for Koyama’s face. “It’s the exact opposite of nothing serious.”

Koyama smiles down at Tegoshi’s flushed face and dark, dark eyes before preparing himself and pushing inside. It’s so tight that he skips a breath, forcing himself to go slowly for Tegoshi’s comfort, and doesn’t move once he’s all the way in, waiting for Tegoshi to get used to him. Tegoshi’s hands clutch onto his biceps and Koyama can hear his own gasps above his head, feeling the rapid heartbeat where his forehead is pressed into his chest. “Okay?”

Nodding, Tegoshi’s grip loosens and he rocks his hips a little, taking Koyama in deeper and Koyama can’t help but respond with a small thrust. The noise Tegoshi makes is favorable and Koyama does it again, and again, building up his speed until he’s pushing in and out normally, fucking Tegoshi into the upholstery and his car has to be rocking noticeably by now.

“Kei-chan,” Tegoshi moans, and Koyama loops his arms around Tegoshi’s shoulders to hold him close. They both still have their shirts on, Koyama’s tie caught between them, but Koyama can still feel him breathe and leans up enough to press his lips to the skin above his collar.

He can’t speak, only groan as Tegoshi’s body sucks him in, holding him captive and pushing up in tandem as Koyama thrusts harder. One of Tegoshi’s hands lets go of him and wedges between them, touching himself and pulling a moan from both himself and Koyama at the intensity, and Koyama quickly nudges him away and replaces Tegoshi’s hand with his own.

“Kei-chan,” Tegoshi says again, this time louder and more desperate, and Koyama feels him start to tremble beneath him. “I’m coming~”

Even if he hadn’t said it, Koyama would have known, choking at the way Tegoshi’s body constricts around him as he pulses and squirts in his hand. Koyama looks up in time to watch him throw his head back, his damp hair sticking to his face and his lips parted with the vocal release of his orgasm. It’s enough to take Koyama with him, a low groan directed into Tegoshi’s collarbone as Koyama snaps his hips twice more before falling still.

The night is bustling around them, typical campus on a Saturday night, but when Koyama glances towards the window, it’s fogged.

“I hope you don’t think this is getting you out of paying me,” Tegoshi says breathlessly.

Koyama pulls out, but doesn’t go far. “I have to find a new baby-sitter now,” is all he says.

“What? Why?” Tegoshi asks, frowning at the idea.

“So I can take you out,” Koyama answers firmly, and he feels Tegoshi’s lips turn up into a smile against his.


End file.
